The present invention relates to a wheel-driven percussion instrument for a baby car which is driven to sound two metal plates alternatively when the baby car is moving.
Various baby cars are known having different toy musical instruments for playing by the children who ride and sit on them. The toy musical instrument of a conventional baby car does not make sound automatically during the movement of the baby car. While riding the baby car, the child can not play the toy musical instrument. Therefore, conventional baby cars do not produce any sound effect when they are moving.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a wheel-driven percussion instrument for a baby car which automatically makes sound when the baby car is moving. According to the present invention, a transmission rod is supported on a spring and reciprocated by a cam on an inner side of one wheel of the baby car, and a pendulum is horizontally suspended below the chassis of the baby car and driven by the transmission rod through a link to sound two vertical metal plates alternatively.